Kyoichiro Devlin Amakusa-Akuma
Character Biography He is 15 years with black hair, pale skin and blue eyes. The youngest of his siblings, he currently resides in Amity Park after spending the summer traveling with his butler and maid, Walter and Miriam. They act as his guardians and serve his needs despite the fact that he prefers to do his own chores. He aims to be a makeup artist and carries around a case filled with makeup. His clothing is always a combination of black and white. He is also a dhampir and a potion maker. Currently, he is dating Danielle Fenton and dislikes her older brother, Danny Fenton. The feeling appears to be mutual. He likes fudge and enjoys playing the violin. He also has an intense phobia of clowns attributed by a horrible visit to the circus when he was 6. Though his brother, Ichijyo, now merely dislikes clowns, Devlin is still incredibly terrified of them and often reacts violently (by bashing them with a baseball bat). He rationalizes this by saying that clown makeup is the very violation of the purpose of makeup which he believes is to enhance beauty. Devlin also has a rather strange sense of humor and likes to play practical jokes by the use of his potions. The target of these jokes is often Danny but he does play them on people he doesn’t particularly like, like Dash for example. Devlin is blind in the right eye since it was scarred shut after a vampire hunter stabbed him there with a blessed silver blade. He covers this scar with his bangs which then cover up the entire right half of his face. He eventually discovers Tamashii to be the vampire hunter responsible and doesn’t trust him. Devlin becomes Fang after receiving a violin called the Blood Rose as well as a box containing Fangula from his father. He transforms into Masked Rider Fang for the first time to battle the Spider Fangire upon discovering his Orphenoch form wasn’t strong enough. As Masked Rider Fang, he is covered in armor made out of ‘Hell’s Metal’. Chains are tied around his right boot dubbed ‘Lucifer’s Gate’. When the chains break, the outer layer opens into bat wings so he can execute his finisher known as Dark Moon Break. Devlin’s abilities include turning his body into a gaseous form as well as lengthening his nails into vicious looking claws. His Orphenoch form allows him to fly and to wield tri-barreled guns. He is also an expert potion brewer and most of the time, he uses his potions as an offensive weapon, conjuring items from them when a certain capsule is crushed, swallowing certain capsules to enhance or gain new abilities temporarily. He also uses these potions for pranks. It is revealed that he has the weakest magical aptitude in his family, resulting in this handicap. Recently, he has gained the ability to shoot chains out of his wrists as an offensive weapon. The lengths of chain are often always tipped with spikes but other objects are said to be possible too. In Fang the 2nd, he has gained the Demon Emperor Eye which allows him to shoot energy beams from his right eye which Tamashii healed. In the end of the first series, he also gains stained glass markings like Fangires and also the Demon Emperor Mark on his person. This is a result of Fangula injecting him with the Demon Emperor Power as well as the energy taken from defeated Fangires whose souls he’d sealed. The chains also possess the ability to inject his blood into a person and his blood is capable of healing. Devlin resents his father and because of this refuses to become an Operative. He also refuses to use weapons made by Smart Brain since the technology used is Deathtronian and has caused suffering, despite it being reverse engineered. However, in the past, he has used the Red-X suit which had been modified with the same technology, which suggests him being a hypocrite. Of course, this was only because he wanted to get back at Danny for ruining some tender moments with Danielle. Nevertheless, he does use some Smart Brain products but only if they aren’t weapons. His resentment of his father is later revealed to be caused by his father enrolling him in the Deathtron Academy to become an assassin due to his ability to turn into a near invisible gas. He dropped out of the Academy simple because he refuses to use his abilities to kill. His relationship with Tamashii is a difficult one. At first they were mere acquaintances and then they became enemies once Tamashii discovers Devlin is Fang and Devlin discovers Tamashii to be the one who gave him his scar months before. Then, even after they were able to make a truce, Tamashii’s actions which led to Mr. Oliver’s death causes Devlin to attack him in a blind rage. Devlin has resolved to not kill Tamashii for revenge since it wouldn’t be what Mr. Oliver would’ve wanted and it would just begin a cycle of hatred and revenge. He often dreams of becoming a hero like his older siblings and now has the chance of doing so as Masked Rider Fang, despite initial reluctance at first. In terms of clothing, Devlin mostly wears a buttoned down shirt over a turtleneck under shirt, necktie, vest, slacks and leather shoes. He also wears a Gatsby hat, also known as a newsboy cap, and round rimmed black shades though he will wear an assortment of other hats too. The only color he ever wears is black and white. Due to the effect of recent events, Devlin is now the Demon Prince and as such the heir of the Demon Emperor. Masked Rider Fang Blood Form *'Rider height': 200cm *'Rider weight': 98kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 6t **'Normal kicking power': 8t ***'Dark Moon Break/Bloody Moon Smash/Darkness Moon Break': 30t **'Maximum jump height': 85m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/6.5s His default form, Blood Form has all his statistics balanced. His finisher, Dark Moon Break, is a kick that has the destructive force of 30000 kg, enough to shatter a Fangire’s body. Later, he is given an altered Blood Form with lighter armor but it heightens his parameters. His new finisher is the Bloody Moon Smash, a much stronger version of his original finisher. During the summer, he renames his attack the Darkness Moon Break. Savage Form *'Rider height': 200cm *'Rider weight': 90kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 5t **'Kicking power': 9t **'Maximum jump height': 40m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/1.5s Savage Form is bestowed upon him via the Savage Saber. Its power relates to the phases of the moon and is strongest when the moon is full. However, if he remains in Savage Form for too long during the full moon, he becomes a vicious berserker, unable to tell between friend and foe. He has two attacks. The first is called Savage Howling when he uses the wolf-head shaped hilt of his saber to create a shock wave and the second is his finisher called the Savage Howling Slash where he holds the sword in his mouth and deals a devastating slash with it. This form possesses incredible speed and agility as well as a savage streak in battle. This form also possesses the ability to manipulate sound. Sniper Form *'Rider height': 200cm *'Rider weight': 92kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 3t **'Kicking power': 3t **'Maximum jump height': 20m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/6.0s **'Maximum swimming speed': 162kt Sniper Form bestows him with sharper senses, enabling him to pinpoint a Fangire’s weak spot. He wields the Sniper Magnum and able to fight underwater with relative ease. This form is weak in terms of physical strength but gains long ranged combat capabilities. He can also manipulate water which he does by drawing water out of thin air to power up his finisher, the Sniper Aqua Tornado. Juggernaut Form *'Rider height': 200cm *'Rider weight': 150kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 15t ***'Dogga Thunder Slap': 30t **'Kicking power': 4t **'Maximum jump height': 10m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/10.0s Juggernaut Form bestows him with unbeatable strength, endurance and stronger armor. He wields the Juggernaut Hammer, a massive war hammer which literally packs a punch. This form lacks speed but has increased offensive and defensive strength. This form allows him to manipulate electricity, which he incorporates in his finisher the Juggernaut thunder Slap. Quartet Form *'Rider height': 200cm *'Rider weight': 140kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 10t **'Normal kicking power': 15t **'Maximum jump height': 50m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/5.0s Quartet Form is the amalgam of all his previous forms. This form possesses the right arm of Sniper Form, the left arm of Savage Form, the chest of Juggernaut Form and the head of Blood Form. Though powerful and versatile, this form is limited in its use due to the danger it poses on the user. This form can only be used for 5 minutes before becoming fatal. Demon Emperor Form *'Rider height': 210cm *'Rider weight': 100kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 18t **'Normal kicking power': 32t ***'Emperor Moon Break' 150t **'Maximum jump height': 180m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/3.0s Demon Emperor Form is the true power of Fang. This form is activated when Fang becomes empowered by a small golden dragon, Roulette, that attaches to his right arm. He gains gold and crimson armor, a cape, and increases all of his stats. This is the true form of the armor and was worn by the original Demon Emperor. Power Whistles These whistles were created by Topper and used by both Fang and Slayer to invoke their powers and summon their weapons as well. Both Riders possess a total of 6 Power Whistle each that are kept in slots on the sides of their belts. When Fang uses his whistle, Fangula blows into them. Slayer inserts his whistles into his belt in order to activate them. *'Fang Whistle' - Used to summon Fangula when Devlin blows into it. When Fangula blows into it, it activates the Bloody Moon Smash. *'Savage Whistle' - Used to summon the Savage Saber when Fangula blows into it. When Devlin blows it, it unseals Lobo’s true form. *'Sniper Whistle' - Used to summon the Sniper Magnum when Fangula blows into it. When Devlin blows it, it unseals Gillian’s true form. *'Juggernaut Whistle' - Used to summon the Juggernaut Hammer when Fangula blows into it. When Devlin blows it, it unseals Francis’ true form. *'Motor Whistle' - When Devlin blows into it, it summons the Blood Fang. When Fangula blows into it, it summons Brawn to combine with the Blood Fang to become the Brawn Booster. *'Dragoon Whistle' - This whistle is used to summon Topper and turn him into the Great Dragoon. Count Fangula the Third Fangula may not even be his real name. He is a vampire sealed in the form of a small mechanical bat and occasionally drinks the blood of his partner. He is quite witty but also a pervert since he enjoys peeping on girls. He also gets easily outraged when treated with disrespect. He was sent to Devlin by his father to become Masked Rider Fang. Fangula allows Devlin to become Fang by biting his arm, empowering him and creating a belt molded from ghostly chains that surround his waist. Fangula then hangs, upside down, on a perch in the front of the belt. The armor itself hints that it may have been Fangula’s armor before he was sealed. He seems to know more about the Fangire than he lets on. He is given the nickname ‘Fangy’. Whenever a Fangire is defeated, Fangula swallows up the disembodied soul and changes it into a stone, sealing the Fangire permanently. It is later revealed that Fangula was responsible in creating the Fangire race in the first place to be used as his army. Topper/Great Dragoon He is the mysterious head caretaker and bookkeeper of Fang Manor and an “old friend” of Fangula’s. Topper is named after the top hat he always seems to wear, worn in such a way that it hides one of his eyes. A playing card is also stuck to the hat. He wears a long overcoat but has don colorful clothes reminiscent of the ‘Mad Hatter’ from “Alice in Wonderland”. Though he appears fairly young his true age is undetermined. Possesses shape-shifting abilities and is multi-talented. Whenever a Fangire’s soul has been sealed into stone, Topper is the one to keep and makes records of them. His motivations are currently unknown as well as his race as he is hinted to be anything but human. He is not a Fangire, though. His identity is revealed as a massive black dragon wearing a castle as armor and when he’s summoned, he becomes the Great Dragoon and his top hat becomes Mini Dragoon, a wyvern wearing a windmill as armor. He assists Fang to battle against gigantic Sabbats. By making a Darkness Pledge with him, Lobo, Francis and Gillian were sealed into human form and no longer need to feed on humans. Topper helps create Fang’s equipment and is also revealed to have links with Smart Brain Corporation. His true age is unknown. In Fang the 2nd, it is hinted that he is a shape-shifter and that the Great Dragoon is just one of the many forms he can assume. Topper has a sweet tooth and loves eating sweets which he considers a treasure. Topper also possesses the ability to travel to other dimensions and possibly the ability to travel through time. Lobo/Savage of the Wolfen Clan A Wolf Fangire who loyally serves Fangula and now Devlin. Once assuming human form he is the assistant caretaker of Fang Manor. He and Topper seem to have a love-hate relationship as Topper enjoys taunting him. He has a violent and impulsive attitude and enjoys fighting. He often drinks coffee while playing chess with Francis. His true form resembles a blue furred and armored werewolf with a golden horn. When summoned by the Savage Whistle, he changes into the Savage Saber to allow Fang to assume Savage Form. He is the last living member of the Wolfen Fangire Clan. The Wolfen Clan was betrayed by the rest of the Fangires and driven to extinction. Lobo went into hiding for many years (Decades? Centuries?) with Gillian and Francis before encountering Topper again and making a Darkness Pledge with him. He feeds by using his claws to rip a person’s soul out before devouring it. Francis/Juggernaut of the Stone Clan Another Fangire who loyally serves Fangula and now Devlin. Once assuming human form he is the butler of Fang Manor. His true form resembles a purple Frankenstein’s Monster. He has unbeatable strength and can be considered a juggernaut. Once summoned by the Juggernaut Whistle, he assumes the form of a powerful weapon, the Juggernaut Hammer, to allow Fang to assume Juggernaut Form. He swears revenge against the Fangires who eradicated his own clan. His entire clan was eradicated after the Demon Emperor’s disappearance leaving him as the last remaining survivor. He hid in human society along with Lobo and Gillian for many years (Decades? Centuries?) before meeting with Topper again and making a Darkness Pledge with him. He feeds on human souls which he extracts in the form of electricity. Gillian/Sniper of the Merman Clan She loyally serves Fangula, and now Devlin, and assumes the form of a young teenage girl to serve as Fang Manor’s housekeeper, brewing coffee for the others despite having no taste for it. Her Fangire form resembles a fish-humanoid covered in shiny emerald scales and she can change her legs into a fish’s tail thus dubbing herself a mermaid. Once summoned by the Sniper Whistle, she assumes the form of a gun, the Sniper Magnum, to allow Fang to become Sniper Form. She has telekinetic abilities and can use water as a weapon in the form of high pressured water bubbles. She has become fond of Devlin, which could mean she has a crush on him. Her Fangire Tribe was eradicated by the other Fangires. As much as she wants revenge against the other Fangires, she also wants to revive her tribe and sees Devlin as a way to do it. Despite Danielle being Devlin’s girlfriend, she doesn’t mind sharing. Before meeting and making a Darkness Pledge with Topper, she traveled with Lobo and Francis for many years (Decades? Centuries?). She has also grown fond of Richard, despite him being from a family of vampire hunters. Miriam and Walter Miriam is Devlin’s nanny while Walter acts as his butler and chauffeur. The two have helped raised the Amakusa children while the parents were busy with work. As such, Devlin loves them like his own parents since they are also his guardians. They know many of Devlin’s secrets. It is unknown if they are human or not since that fact is left ambiguous.